


The Relativity of things

by liseyalice



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 双向暗恋, 真心话大冒险
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liseyalice/pseuds/liseyalice
Summary: 请去原文给作者太太点kudo哦~~~~Eddy和Brett准备拍一期真心话大冒险的视频。他们决定先玩一遍挑挑里面可回答的问题。很快他们便意识到一直以来他们都忽略了真心话，也没人选择去冒险。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 23





	The Relativity of things

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the relativity of things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709931) by [nevergreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergreen/pseuds/nevergreen). 



他们很少会去敲对方的门，反正他们大部分的时间都在一起。如果门关着且没有声响，那大概就到了该睡觉的时间了；而如果他们能听到什么，那最好就别去打搅。然而，早在Eddy驻足于另一扇门里的一片寂静之前，他知道里面并没有人在。

Brett睡觉时很安静，难以置信地安静，不过现下是一种截然不同的安静，粘稠厚重，同时又空虚无物。它在你的耳边回响，告诉你是多么孤独。Eddy不怎么遇到这种情形，毕竟他们俩总有对方作伴。

于是他转而从门前走向客厅。时间还不算晚，上床休息之前他们仍可以一起做点什么。现在他们没有太多时间——属于他们自己的时间。他们都对现在所达成的一切心存感激，发自内心——不过有时候他们还是会想念曾经的他们，但这会儿Eddy可不准备经历一番自我拷问。他有更重要的事情要去做、去思考。

他在客厅里找到了Brett，横陈在沙发上，笔电放在胸口双眼紧闭。这是Brett Yang的另一面，没有很多人得以见到的一面：他会在不必要的时候工作，甚至会在不被允许的时候工作。如此固执，Eddy这么想着心里忽然生出一股爱意。Brett的脸庞平静安详，他所有的情绪都被束缚在了表象之下——只有当你在家里的时候才能这样睡去。

灯关上了，Eddy尽可能小心地拿走了笔电，在屏幕亮起时眯起眼睛。上面是某种清单，不过在黑暗中Eddy什么也看不清，还把电脑磕在了被遗忘在咖啡桌上的马克杯上，只能屏住呼吸暗暗咒骂。好在几乎听不见——Eddy迅速瞥向Brett看他是不是还在睡，发现对方还沉睡着便舒了一口气。当Eddy坐在沙发边缘，刚要在不吵醒Brett的情况下再次查看电脑屏幕时（他的眼睛这会儿已经适应了黑暗），他感觉到背上熟悉而温暖的触碰。

“嘿，”Brett低声道，他的头发在半明半暗的房间里乌黑如墨，他看起来和听上去都昏昏欲睡，脑袋空空。他也眯起眼睛，让Eddy差点就要伸手用拇指抚平他眉毛中间的褶皱，不过接下去Brett坐回去开始在桌上找他的眼镜，于是Eddy靠后给他让出空间。“我是不是吵醒你了？”

“没呢，我就知道你在这儿。”他揉了揉眼睛，戴上眼睛，好好地看着Eddy。“要来点咖啡吗？”

“我能为咖啡杀人。”Eddy真诚地说着露出微笑，但当Brett伸着懒腰发出一声痛苦的呻吟时，他的脸皱了起来。“我的脖子要断了。”他咕哝道，继续伸展，绷直脚尖，露出了睡裤腰带上的一小截皮肤。当Brett从他身边挤过去厨房的时候，Eddy打开灯，他得触摸到点什么——他的指尖在发痒。

他瘫坐在椅子上，稍稍向前倾身，胳膊撑在餐桌上，看着Brett。他眼皮沉重的眼睛半睁着，睡意慢慢从他脸上褪去，转而换上一副更为专注的表情。“牛奶？”他问，在他的提问和Eddy点头回应之间是整整两秒钟。

因为这很寻常，这很对头，这就是事情应该有的样子——时钟显示11：42，灯火通明，Brett在流理台边——线条柔和，半梦半醒，一头乱发，T恤滑到一边肩膀上。他们的深夜，他们的工作，他们的同居生活，就感觉如此；这种尖锐的感觉，令人愉悦又痛苦，在他内心深处冲撞着，像是在拉扯着他身体里的弦。  
就是这种感觉，就这么望着他。

“事物的相对性，我说得对吧。”Eddy喃喃自语，将额头贴在桌子冰冷光滑的表面上。“万物皆相对。”而他甚至都不知道自己想要表达什么。要花多久才能让人转变对事物的一种看法，以至挑战自你有记忆以来便已熟知的东西？Brett会理解的，这一切——他总是知道，可问题在于，Eddy不确定他希望对方知道多少。他们基本可以说是形影不离，这是一种值得深思的羁绊，可是“我爱上你了”的分量同样不容忽视。

这就是他自己的相对性：Eddy不知道他就这样下去会不会更好，而另一头便意味着他要将自己置身于此，一次又一次。有时爱着Brett是美妙又具有毁灭性的；一种升级了的、强烈的、确定的感觉，悬而未决又让人心痛。朋友，短信，私人账户，红迪小号，浴中深思。那是当人们需要将自己无法控制的事情合理化的时候会做的事。可他到底有没有失去控制呢？如果Brett就是这样一个了不起的人而Eddy穷尽一生为其倾倒，一如其他所有人那样——这难道不是Eddy自己的选择吗？

“这是干嘛用的？”Eddy朝笔电点点头。“一份清单。”Brett答道，从流理台上弯下身子。“记得我们看过那个真心话大冒险的视频吗？我觉得我们也可以做一期。”

“玩这个要喝酒吗？”Eddy问，当Brett摇头之后他失望地叹了口气。“啊，没劲。不过我们可以用珍珠奶茶代替。”

Brett耸耸肩，把两个杯子放在桌上后一屁股坐下。“我赌你压根看都没看。”Eddy打趣他，把胳膊环上Brett肩头。他没有答话，有这么一会儿他们就这样浸润在舒适的沉默里，那种只有和无需言语便能与你心灵相通的人在一起时才有的沉默。这不同于孤身一人时产生的沉重的寂静，所以Eddy允许自己沉浸其中稍久一点。

“我们得看一遍你找的题。”最后Eddy先开了口，他轻轻地晃了晃Brett，让他抗议地哼哼起来，把头从Eddy肩上抬起来。“万一它们变态得要命呢。更准确来说，先玩一遍，你知道吧？找到那些我们能回答的题。”  
“游戏的意义不就是要毫无准备吗？”Brett问，显然比半小时之前有精神多了，而答案不言自明。“行，去打印吧。我去找个容器来放纸片。”

当Eddy拿着电脑回到客厅时他还带了两张刚打印出来的纸、剪刀和他在桌子上拿来的胶带，因为他没别的地方放它了。Brett已经在等他了，拿着一个看起来很破烂的盒子和一顶他们上一批周边里剩下的黑色便帽。他们的杯子在咖啡桌上，Eddy从门口把胶带抛向Brett，当心不打到其他东西，而Brett单手接住了胶带。他真是不讲道理地擅长这个，Eddy忍不住翻了个小小的白眼。

“我得心应手。”Brett说，显然为这话的效果十分满意，然后拍了拍身边的沙发。“别剪到你自己。”他警告道，看着Eddy把纸放在一起。他折了它们一次、两次——每张纸上有十个条目，足够他们的二人度过一段意义不明又不会太长的时间——然后他剪了几下，用大小各异的纸片装满了大冒险的毛线帽和真心话的盒子。接着Eddy蹦上沙发一口闷了他的咖啡。他得承认这开始有点让人兴奋了。

“我先来。不搞大冒险。”Brett大声宣布，把杯子放回咖啡桌。“我没什么可隐瞒的。”他在纸片堆里挑了一下抽出一张长纸片。在他读上面的内容时脸上慢慢地变换出三种大相径庭的表情，于是Eddy微笑半露地问道：“有什么可笑的东西吗？”

“这里面好些都很蠢。不过反正是你回答。”Brett折起纸片看向Eddy。“真心话还是大冒险？”

“真心话。”Eddy谨慎地说，研究着对方的表情，不过Brett只是轻轻地叹了口气。“ _如果可以的话你想改变你人生里的什么？_ ”他大声朗读道，这也太容易回答了，所以Eddy马上坦诚地说：“我会早点和你搬到一起住。因为这样让事情方便多了。”他之前就自己考虑过这事，关于他们对未来的不确定，如果他们的担忧不是那么严重的话，他们现在又会是到了哪步田地呢？即便过去了这么多个月，同居的新鲜感仍在空气中流连不去，而他们所做的一切都感觉有所不同，叫人兴奋，令人愉快。

“更方便，没错。”Brett重复道，看起来有点迷惑。“怎么了？”Eddy问他，但Brett只是摇摇头，表情柔和下来。“我只是在想，”他说，心不在焉地摆弄着纸片，“我也会这么说的，如果我抽到这个问题。好的，到你了。”他把帽子和盒子放在两人中间，倒回了靠垫里。

Eddy抓住了一张扎到他手指的纸片抽了出来。“ _你有没有试着给自己拍过一张性感的照片？_ ”Eddy大笑起来，因为老天啊，他已经知道答案了。他们都这么做过，而且结果都很可怕。“不搞大冒险。”Brett提醒他，于是当Eddy念出问题的时候他也笑了出来还翻了翻眼睛。“你知道我不得不这么干。我他妈的走投无路了。”

“那照片你还在吗？”Eddy好奇地问，Brett又翻了他一个白眼，一脸憎恶。“对，还在。不，我可不会再给你看了，这不是大冒险。”他的手在空中犹豫了一下。“真心话还是大冒险？”他问，甚至都还没抽纸片。Eddy等着他这么做，尝试从他的脸上读出正确的选择。

然而他却看到Brett读到纸上的内容后脸微微染上红色，他镜片上的反光将他的眼神隐藏起来，于是他迅速说道：“大冒险。”问题会更加棘手， 坦白是容易但却后劲十足叫人很难恢复，若要说这些年来在感觉和忧惧中的疯狂摇摆教会了他什么的话，那就是只要他缄口不言他便可以放任许许多多的事情随波逐流。

Brett折起那张纸，把它放在桌上。Eddy用了很大的自制力才没有去拿起来看看到底是什么让Brett红了脸。“唔。”Brett清清嗓子从大冒险帽子里抽出一张。“ _和选定的人交换衣物。_ ”他听起来居然松了口气。Eddy的好奇达到了巅峰，可他努力地控制住自己，他所做的只是挑挑眉毛，问道：“所以谁是你选定的人呢？”

“嗯，我有太多人可选了。”Brett哼哼着若有所思地挠了挠下巴，就是这么一瞥让Eddy笑出声来，总是如此。他们飞快地瞟了一眼对方，当Brett用他早知道答案的声音提议说“袜子？”时，Eddy禁不住咧嘴笑着直摇头。“不行老兄。不能糊弄。”

Brett冷笑一声快速脱下了他的T恤，就像蜕掉一层旧皮，T恤底下的他瘦小又光滑。而Eddy花了好久才从自己的衣服里摆脱出来，即便是对他来说这件衣服也有点太松了。当Eddy终于脱完了，他伸出手迅雷不及掩耳地捏了Brett的身侧一下，使得对方猛地一跳，又叫又笑着缩成一团。“滚你的。”Brett喘息着说，肩胛骨在他背后的皮肤下凸显着。

Eddy套上Brett的T恤好制止自己触摸那对肩胛骨的冲动。这衣服对他来说紧得贴皮肤，闻起来就像Brett的皮肤，还残留着他的体温。当Eddy闭上眼睛，感觉就好像被他拥抱着一样。

Brett肌肤的触感从他的指尖缓缓消散，他迅速吸气吐气，那种尖锐的感觉越剜越深。不过这可以等等。以后总有时间可以解决，当他独自一人的时候。

他睁开眼睛，看到自己的T恤松松垮垮地挂在Brett身上，而Brett正拼命把领口往上拽，试图遮住更多的地方。当他总算成功地裹住了自己，往后一躺，他听起来几乎心满意足。“哈！其实你穿这个看起来挺好。我得承认。”

“而你看起来在你的尺码表上多加了个0。”Eddy轻笑着拿起另一张纸片。“还是不选大冒险？”

“永远不选大冒险。我超勇的。”可如果一定要说的话，他看起甚至比起平常情况下都不勇。“那行吧。 _如果你要选你左边的某人成为密友的话，请分享一下他们需要知道的重要事情。_ ”

Eddy都还没念完他们就开始笑了。“好吧，我觉得这是我们成为朋友之前我该说的，对吧？”Brett调整了一下眼镜，鼻子发出一声哼哼。“我会说：八点上数学补习班！别忘了！”他迅速地瞥了一眼Eddy的脸，这么说吧，Brett总是能像阅读一首老柴的总谱似的读懂他，所以在Eddy说话之前他便又说道：“我们别再说什么‘ _你左边的某人_ ’这种废话了，这里只有我们俩。真心话还是大冒险？”

“大冒险，废话不多说。”

“在下一轮游戏中称呼另一人为‘主人’。什么鬼。”Brett挑起了眉毛。Eddy为他的震惊脸窃笑不已。“啊不，我要喊你‘ _前辈_ ’。”他拿出下一张纸片。“等等，让我，”Eddy清了清喉咙，低声哼哼，然后扯出了他的最佳Edwina的嗓音。“你有过的最下流的想法是什么呢， _前辈_ ？”

他破了音，让Brett歇斯底里的大笑起来，好像很痛苦似的将脸埋进了手掌里。“去你的还有这个破游戏。”他大声地吐气，放下了手，在靠垫上转了转身子，他的肩膀微微地从Eddy的T恤里探了出来。红晕飞快又毫不迟疑地爬上了他的面孔，由脸颊开始一直攀上他的耳尖。“呃，琴房……什么的，我猜。”

“琴房情结哈。”Eddy笑着重复道，都忘了喊他前辈。Brett似乎也没注意到。“兄弟这可真变态。琴房可恶心了。”

“对，记得我们一直占的那间吗？挂着傻兮兮的又大又旧的海报还有那台刺耳的钢琴和垃圾音响？”Brett在空中画了一个大大的长方形，眼睛盯着Eddy。

“噢，那个啊。”Eddy慢吞吞地说，感到他胃里的结收紧了。他当然记得。他们曾经逃课然后在那里等着对方，如果幸运的话他们能一起演奏，一周至少两次，总有办法在他们不同的课表、生活和其他人中间找到一些时间。Eddy当然记得他大学生涯中最珍贵的回忆。他闭上眼想象Brett在那里，穿着他那些针织毛衣中的一件，站在贴着海报的那面墙边，闭着眼睛演奏着。

Eddy确实幻想过就那时那刻亲吻Brett，不止一次：把他压在墙上，手滑进他的衣服里，而最后总是止于看着他，他的轮廓、他乱糟糟的头发还有他专注的、严肃的面孔，黄色的灯光在他的镜片上闪烁。但确实从未超越这些，他脑中大有比这美得多的地方作为Brett的去处。

意识到Brett曾想象和某人在那里并不新鲜，却依旧在他的口腔里留下一丝苦涩。Eddy总试着尽可能地与Brett的这部分生活保持距离，可他从未如愿，他们通过朋友、朋友的朋友联系在一起，所以当有什么人出现的时候Eddy会知道。他们来来去去，并未留下足够的痕迹让Eddy去深究，可是他难道不是刻意地远离有关Brett感情生活的一切吗？他试图去猜测，可这对他自己毫无裨益。现在他也不准备去猜。

“那么， _前辈_ ，”这次他都没费心去变声，而他的嗓音变得比平常更为低沉，“你会告诉我那是什么吗？”

Brett从不猜测。Eddy甚至不确定他是不是知道这点。他们久久地望着对方，突然Brett宣布道：“轮到你了。”而他显然相比一分钟前他的脸已经不再那么红了。这次他甚至都没问，不过Eddy还是说了“大冒险。”如果忽略真心话可以让他撑到现在，那它肯定能让他糊弄更久。Brett挑了一张读了出来。

“ _来一次人体酒杯（body shot）_ 。”他停顿一下扬起了眉毛。“在选定的……在我身上。”他急忙纠正了自己，Eddy感到自己的心脏落进了身体里最黑暗的深处——因着Brett的话语和他惊讶的表情。

“哦。” 这是当下Eddy能从他的词汇中里说出的唯一一个词。 然后他迫使自己振作起来。“这是那个……东西……”

“就是你从某人身上喝掉什么。”Brett一如既往地乐于助人。“哦。噢。可是我们没有酒啊是不是？”Eddy缓慢地朝他眨眼。他现在没有足够的脑力来考虑Brett对此感到兴奋的原因。他甚至不确定自己对此作何感受，那道思绪早在许久之前就被他严令禁止。“我们该跳过吗？”

“不。”Brett皱起眉头，他怎么能在这么做的同时又表现得很惊讶，可真是个未解之谜。“不，我们来吧。”他什么也没解释，但是Eddy能看到兴奋之情在他脸上蔓延，他永远没法对这样的他说不。“那我们用什么呢？”他听起来仍然一头雾水，处理着Brett的话给他带来的想象画面。几秒钟后他才意识到他一定是听上去像在反对着整件事一样，于是他急忙找补道：“在哪个部位呢？”

Brett发出鼻音，他看起来很严肃，可他的眼睛里闪着光，他嘴唇那好奇的曲线也或多或少地让Eddy放松下来。“我们有红牛。还有，随便哪儿都行。”

“我可以在这儿，你知道，”Eddy慢吞吞地说，指着Brett的锁骨；他禁止自己有任何涉及他自己以及Brett的腰部以下的想法。“我是说，如果我碰了你任何其他地方你肯定会痒死的。”

话一出口，突然一切好像都没了实感，然后他想到，“但是我们没有小酒杯，对吧？”

“谁要小酒杯，”Brett轻轻笑了，“我知道人体酒杯怎么玩的，酒杯是给孬种准备的。”

“好，那我，呃，拿过来？”

“对，好的，去吧。” Brett审视着他的脸，像是在搜索任何代表不适的意味。似乎是对结果很满意，他又躺回了靠垫上。“在一堆东西下面的什么地方。”

Eddy相当快地找到了那罐红牛，在他灾难性地尝试着熬一整夜完成谱子之后仅存的一罐。它冰冰凉的在他手里还有点滑。当Eddy关上冰箱，转过身看到Brett，横在沙发上望着他， _等待着他_ 的时候，他的喉咙变紧了。Eddy步伐僵硬地回到沙发边坐下。那张纸片仍然在那里，在Brett一分钟前放下它的地方，所以Eddy能看到每个字，证明这一切不是他的想象，绝非他产生了幻觉，没有在做白日梦。“往后躺。”他说，如此缓慢，他的声音听起来都不像自己的了。“试着别动。”

他的手指背叛了他两次，当他第三次尝试打开罐子的时候，他很肯定Brett也看出来了。“对，只要你别搞砸，之后我会喝完它的。”Brett咯咯轻笑，把头往后一靠。“你之前玩过这个吗？”Eddy立马问道，把手伸向T恤领口。当他把领口往下拉到左肩，露出了锁骨——纤细瘦削在肌肤下若隐若现——然后把指尖轻轻按在那条曲线之上时，Brett在他的触碰下紧绷起来。

现在，如果Eddy仔细想想，Brett确实在没有Eddy的情况下参加了好多派对，不是吗？毕竟，总是Brett拖着他去，而好几次Eddy都拒绝了。那可能就是Brett现在如此紧张的原因；也许关于此有什么令人尴尬的故事，也许是那种Eddy并不想知道的故事。

“哥们，这是大冒险，不是真心话。”Brett抗议道，稍微放松了一点好让Eddy爬到他的腿上。“该死，这个靠垫是歪的。”他伸手去调整靠垫，被Eddy轻轻地扇了下手时大叫一声。焦虑驱使他这么做，而Brett显然心知肚明所以立刻便保持不动。有时Eddy会忘记对方是多么轻易能读懂自己。

“别动。”于是Eddy又说了一遍，稍稍挪动了一下Brett背后的靠垫然后去够饮料罐。“会有点凉。”

“别洒得沙发上到处都是。”Brett回应道，但他的声音因某些除了单纯的担心之外的东西而发紧。当Eddy小心翼翼而缓慢地将红牛滴在他皮肤上时，Brett只是咬着牙深深吸气却保持不动。Eddy一滴一滴地填满了Brett的锁骨窝，当心地不洒出一点，有一些洒在了T恤上，不过看起来两个人都不在乎。

Eddy俯身于Brett之上，一只手抵着沙发，另一只手悬在他的睡裤和T恤之间的那一小片皮肤上面，他很肯定Brett也屏住了呼吸。然后他吞咽了一下，迅速又紧张，那使得Eddy不可思议地头脑发晕于是他终于放弃抵抗，转而抓住Brett，手指陷入那片柔软的皮肤里，呼出一口气：“别动。”他弯下腰凑近Brett的脖颈，用嘴贴上他的锁骨，伸出舌头扫过那道曲线。在他瞬间清晰地意识到这并非想象时他便深深沉醉。Brett身上那件他的T恤的领口被流下来的液体洇湿，当Eddy咽下去的时候那感觉像是喝了整整一口——可他的喉咙还是干得要命——这感觉叫人陶醉。

Brett在他身下呜咽一声，那美丽细小的柔软声音传进Eddy的耳朵里同时，他也通过嘴唇有所感知，当即他便只想要听到更多，所以Eddy缓慢而大范围地用舌头将他舔了个干净，直至他的嘴里只剩下Brett的味道，又咸又辣，之后他最后一次将嘴唇贴了上去。Eddy能感觉到他的整个身体都在颤抖，当他的鼻子蹭过那片潮湿的皮肤，他意识到Brett也在发抖。

Brett脖子上的琴吻近在咫尺，就在Eddy的眼前，它乞求着Eddy把嘴唇覆上去，完全盖住它，将它扩大，让它加深，他目之所及皆是Brett，这太多了太超过了，太让他难以自持，太让他只想沉溺于他的气味和味道，以至于他又花了整整一秒才从他身上退开。亲吻他也可以是大冒险，这是他脑中仅存的想法。

他很庆幸并非是这样的冒险。可他又为没有这样的机会伤心欲绝。

当他再次深深吸气后抬起头时，Brett的手从他的后背轻轻滑落。

他们都坐了起来，沉默席卷而来。Brett率先开口打破了它。“我会给它打十分里的‘比我以为的没那么痒’分。”他宣布道，他的声音还有些粗粝和喘不上气，似乎他也一直在屏着气，Eddy感到胃部以下传来一阵熟悉的剧痛，它加倍锋利地刺进他的身体里。

“那好难，”Eddy承认道，“很难不搞得一团糟。”

“不过你基本上是做到了。”Brett说，望向他，吃吃笑着，皮肤泛红头发蓬乱，裹在Eddy的T恤里。Eddy静候着另一阵刺痛袭来，可这一次它来得缓慢，轻轻地拥抱住他，它的怀抱令人窒息。像Brett那样一笑置之，这正是Eddy想要的。

而碰巧的是，他非常不擅长这么做。他从隐藏真实感觉这么些年里学到只有将它压制住，直到他的胸腔里剩下的只有一种遥远的、模糊的空虚之感。现在那成了个不断吞噬着他的黑洞。当Eddy看向真心话盒子的时候，Brett追随着他的目光，好像有着同样的想法。真心话的纸堆仍旧大得让人感到不祥。

Eddy不确定他是不是还想继续大冒险，乃至继续玩下去，继续干任何事。突然之间，他感到异常疲惫。于是他就这么说出来了。

事实上他伸了个懒腰，嘟哝着类似于“ _什么鬼啊老兄，怎么已经2点了_ ”还有“ _啊我的睡眠时间可毁了_ ”还有“ _今晚到此为止吧_ ”；他笑着揉了揉眼睛，胡噜了一把头发，当Brett站起身时他轻轻撞了下他的肩膀，一如往常。他们收拾掉了咖啡桌，扔掉了盒子里剩下的纸片，把咖啡杯放进洗碗槽。Brett猜拳赢了Eddy，所以他先去洗澡。

而这段时间里Eddy唯一能真正感受到的，只有流连在他唇上的Brett的味道，正在渐渐消散。

他刷了牙，沉浸于自己的思绪里。当他脱下那件T恤，它闻起来就像是他们曾经在酒店里一同分享过的那张床上的床单的味道。

Eddy依然记得每一个细节——他是如何抢先滑进全新床单的拥抱，在Brett洗完澡回来时假装忙着看漫画；他们是如何依偎在一起而Brett用他又湿又冷的脚碰到了Eddy——使他倒抽一口气大喊起来，两回，让Brett喜不自胜，笑着说“ _好极了，这下所有人都会觉得我们在这里做爱了_ 。”他当然不是真的这个意思，他可能根本想都没仔细想过这话——Eddy足够了解他。可仍有那么几秒钟，他感到体内有一个紧紧的、发烫的结，而他早已放弃将之解开；他们一起看了一两集动漫，直到Brett睡了过去。Eddy在一小时后才睡着，他仔细地把Brett裹在毯子里，一直听到他的呼吸声逐渐变得平稳。

也是他率先醒来，他记得很清楚，那是个很冷的早晨，因为Brett的胳膊环抱着他，毯子扔在一边，他的脸埋在Eddy的颈窝里，温暖而缓慢地呼吸轻拂他的皮肤。

_快停下，你让这变得更糟了_

Eddy的手放在Brett的腰上，他发丝上的香味，他脉搏稳定的律动。他的手指栖在Eddy胸口的样子，就在他的心脏上方。

_别去想这个，不是现在_

Brett扭动着靠得更近，他半硬的性器透过内裤抵在Eddy的大腿上。

_该死_

那天早晨Eddy先去洗了澡。之后他们在房间里叫了早餐，在同一张床上分享了它们。Brett傻乐着，饿得不行。即使他注意到了Eddy拇指上的咬痕，他也只字未提。他们在咖啡馆里见了些朋友，他们回来练琴到晚上，然后去演出。他们的表演完美非凡。

想象便会思虑，思虑便会使镜花水月萦绕于脑海中。很久之前他便已经停止思考、停止分析，不再痴心妄想。也许，打一开始他就不该被允许这么做；也许，在此之后这不断滋长叫人痛苦的 _东西_ 又一次焕发生机，以他的轻率和渴望为食——也许，到现在它本该已经蜷曲沉眠于他的内心深处。

然而，Eddy把头埋进枕头里，长久以来第一次他允许自己去 _想象_ ，去 _思忖_ 。他想着自己不会止步于Brett的脖颈；他会一路向上吻去，吮吸他下颌线下方的敏感点，带出短促的呜咽声。Eddy会品尝他的嘴，缓慢又仔细地舔过他的口腔，拉扯轻咬他的下唇。在他的想象之中，Brett匆匆摘掉他们两人的眼镜，回吻他，于是Eddy把他压进沙发，亲身感受着Brett身体的每一寸；在他的想象之中，Brett会将双手滑进Eddy的T恤，于是他们都会发现当你如此欲火焚身，怕痒根本不成问题；在他的想象之中，Brett渴望着、乞求着然后回应着。

Eddy咬住拇指压下一声低吼，用另一只手拽下自己的短裤腰带，更深地沉溺于他那躁动不安的大脑营造出的画面。他们会一直亲吻直至Eddy的渴望喷薄而出，Brett抓紧他肩膀的手无异于将他点燃；他会一把脱掉T恤扔在地板上，随即将其抛诸脑后。他会抓住Brett的臀部固定住他，磨蹭他，一开始令人心烦地慢条斯理，他们那柔和、喘息着的呻吟听起来就会像一段优美的和弦，Eddy无比肯定，而他自己的声音在黑暗的房间里显得缺憾而破碎。他急匆匆地想象更多——更多狂乱的吻和隔着内裤的磨擦，直至Eddy鼓起勇气抚摸Brett；他会卷起T恤的下摆，将手指划过Brett的腹部，在他平角裤的腰带上稍作停留然后将它扯下。

Brett那处会热得发烫，在Eddy的触碰下徐徐融化，在他的指间流淌，呜咽着求一个吻，弓起他的下身来迎合Eddy每一下极尽温柔的套弄。他们的交欢会是对蹉跎时光的弥补，毫无耐心，充满爱意又匆忙；不去考虑过去或者未来，只有当下他们共度的时间。Eddy抽出手，舔舐自己的手掌，吮过自己的食指，而Brett品尝起来无疑会比翻滚在他自己舌尖那苦涩的孤独更加美味。几次上下冲撞，还有那压倒一切的、要让Brett为他歌唱的需要使Eddy到达边缘；他会直起身，拉低Brett瘦窄胯骨上的短裤，细心观赏。

“你是多么迷人。”Eddy低声道，紧紧闭上双眼以至于他能在眼睑之下看到斑点色彩，紧握住他的硬挺，移动手掌大幅度用力地撸动着。“你是如此迷人， _Brett_ ，宝贝。”

是啊，Brett将会是多么美丽：散乱的头发，潋滟的嘴唇，被亲吻被舔舐被啃咬了无数次的嘴唇，因为愉悦而半闭的双眼，湿润的睫毛垂落在下眼睑，仍旧套着Eddy的T恤，在靠垫上为他展开；美丽的、衣衫半露的、被标记过的、充满渴望的、粗重地呼吸着，当Eddy看着他的时候他的阴茎抽搐了一下。 _哦上帝啊，他要到了，他快要到了。_

所以Eddy会俯下身子，试探性地舔过他，用舌尖画着温柔的小圈；Brett会因呻吟而窒息，当Eddy的嘴在他身上下移，弹拨出那个音符，响亮而清晰，那个他向往已久的音符。他口腔湿润，用他的手掌握住Brett的大腿，用他的舌头包裹住他的阴茎，爱慕着每一寸，Eddy会阖上眼睛，急促而凌乱地吮吸他，急不可耐地让他高潮，将他吞尽直到一滴不剩。 _别停下，宝贝，求你，我爱你，我如此爱你。_

在他的想象中，Brett用指尖触及Eddy的脸颊，用让人心痛的温柔轻抚他，飞溅在Eddy鲁莽的舌头上，用滚烫粘稠的精液填满他的口腔。在他的卧室里，Eddy哭喊着，射在了指尖，喘息着，双眼紧闭。

他会把Brett吸干，给他换上干净的衣服，给他们俩泡上茶，然后带着Brett来这里，来他的卧室，然后亲吻他，继续亲吻他，不断亲吻他。在这，在现实之中，Eddy甚至无法从床上起来清理自己，所以他用T恤擦干了自己，扔到一边，在毯子下把自己缩成一团。  
他从未这么快地陷入沉眠。

当Eddy醒来的时候已经下午一点了，而无论他怎样努力，都无法摆脱那种已经过了时的、不知怎的不知在哪儿迟到的感觉。这种焦躁不安的感觉，在他大部分的人生中如影随形，从学校到乐团，它屡试不爽地让他从床上起来，现在也不例外。他把自己从毯子里解开，站起身在衣柜里一阵翻找。

外面的天空低沉厚重，当他探出窗口时雨滴重重地砸在他的头上。看起来当前天气下的最佳选择便是待在家里，点上海量的外卖，然后录一整天视频；但总有什么感觉不对，Eddy一时又没法确准到底是什么不对劲。他换上衣服，铺好了床，试着把头发按服帖，这时他才意识到他没有听到Brett拉琴。实际上，他们的公寓全然安静，这可不是常有的事。  
Eddy从桌上拿起眼镜，查看了一下手机，离开房间。Brett的房门又关上了，这次Eddy甚至不必走近就知道Brett不在房间里。他走向客厅，脚步声在一片寂静中回响着。这种天气Brett不会出门，起码不会在没有短信知会Eddy的情况下出去。Eddy深知这点，却还是在走进厨房的瞬间松了口气。

Brett在那儿，手肘撑在餐桌边，吃着冰淇淋，用力地在他的iPad屏幕上划着什么。他的头发乱蓬蓬的，弯身而坐着翘着二郎腿，光裸的膝盖钻出了衣服。当他意识到Brett还穿着他的T恤时，Eddy的心跳猛烈地撞击着他的肋骨，回荡在他的腹腔之中；那种尖锐的感觉从未缺席。Brett抬起头看到他，一夜无眠就写在他的脸上。

“下雨了，”随后他又说：“要来点咖啡吗？”

Eddy点点头，为自己一时间无法说出一个字而气恼。当他终于开了口，声音粗糙又干涩。“睡得不好，嗯？”

“睡不着。”他的小提琴也在这儿，在沙发上打开的琴盒里，所以他可能是拉过琴，只不过没有响到足以吵醒Eddy。“我不想吵醒你。”他补充道，回应着Eddy内心的想法，这应该让人感到宽慰，每当Eddy能感受到他们之间的纽带时都有这种宽慰之感——这种超乎寻常的、牢不可破的、无法解释的羁绊。唯一的问题是，Brett在为什么担忧，出现这种情况的时候，Eddy最好还是任由Brett整理好自己的思绪，直到他准备好开口阐明。如果不是今天这种情况下，他肯定会这样做。

唯一的问题是，Eddy也在忧虑。当他看到自己的T恤低低地挂在Brett的肩膀上，露出他昨天以及无数次在想象中亲吻过的那一小片皮肤，他允许自己，哪怕只是非常短的一瞬，做出最疯狂离奇的猜测，那猜测仅仅在脑海中成形，即便只在心里他都不敢说出来。

Brett站起身，而Eddy全身心地渴望着，害怕他的身体会驱使他冲过去拥抱他，以使他俩都放下心来，来抓住那细枝末节，从而向他们两个保证什么都没有搞砸——只要Eddy把那些他搞砸的事情埋在心里。“Brett，”他声音虚弱地说道，但是比起他感受到的无力来说这不值一提。“过来。”

Eddy呼唤他的瞬间Brett就转身向他走来，Eddy在半途就用手臂接住他，紧紧地拥抱住他，让他从头到脚如释重负。Brett也用他的手臂环住Eddy的腰，当Eddy把自己的脸埋在他发丝之间时，他在Eddy肩膀的某个地方发出叹息。言语在他舌尖起舞，似要不胫而走，这句话之前他已经说过好多次，可这次，Eddy知道，它会倾吐出那些他长久以来深埋心底的一切。

“我爱你，Eddy，”却是Brett轻轻地说，而非他自己，为他们两个说出这句话，他的声音满足而肯定，没有被任何不必要的想法、含义和感觉折磨，听到这话让他感觉好到心痛。“去洗个澡什么的。”

于是Eddy照做了，当他洗澡的时候脑海中只有水流带来的愉悦的白噪音。当他回到厨房里，有一杯咖啡在等着他，还有盘子上一堆崎岖不平的冰淇淋，上头插着一个叉子。“你的那份，”Brett解释道，“哥们我们得谈谈。”这听起来并无任何不祥之意，可今天似乎一切都山雨欲来，岌岌可危。所以Eddy不再喝他的咖啡，听着Brett说话。“我们准备做的那期视频，真心话大冒险。我不觉得那是个好主意。”

Eddy早把这事忘得一干二净，毕竟他们确实计划要拍来着。很显然他们昨天玩的游戏并非他们一开始的目标。“我同意，我们最好找点小提琴相关的题，或者编几道？我想我可以——”

“Eddy，”Brett打断他，他的眼神里闪烁着担忧的光。“我们应该把它作为我们之间的秘密。”

Eddy出于本能紧张地舔舔嘴唇，用力地吞咽一下，突然感到自己的喉咙发干。他嘴里的香草味道混合着草莓味的唇膏。Brett的话像个难以解开的谜团，于是几秒钟后他选择放弃开口发问，他的嗓音在句尾变得嘶哑：“你什么意思？”

Brett没有回答而是掏了掏自己的短裤口袋，微微皱起眉头；凑近后他看起来更加的疲惫和失眠。但还有其他什么，就藏在他的眼睛里面，沉沉压在他躁动不安的双手之上，尘封于他的嘴唇之下，一个疯狂的想法，不现实到令人苦恼，在Eddy体内震颤着，纠结着，使他颤抖起来。最终，Brett找到了他要找的东西，掌心朝下把它放在了Eddy面前的桌上。当他抬起手，那里有一张边缘不平的、皱巴巴的纸片。

ddy缓慢地伸手去够，他的手指发抖，脸颊发烫，他的心跳得仿佛地球都为之颤动。他读了上面的字，一遍、一遍又一遍，这太难以用一个想法来处理，而他的大脑唯一能产生的想法只有“ _它在那儿它就在那儿在真心话里它在那里我本可以_ ”，当他终于又再次找回呼吸，眼泪从他的颊边滑落。

当他抬起头再次看向Brett，他眼睛的柔软边缘，由半透明的紫黑色眼圈和那长得不可思议地睫毛勾勒，也已经湿润。他们互相望着对方，Eddy不确定他还能不能再次将他的思绪转化成言语。当他终于能说出话来，他的声音沙哑而颤抖。“我一点都不知道。一点点都他妈不知道，Brett。我真是个该死的大傻瓜。”

“我也是。”Brett回应道，他声音里的嘶哑让Eddy又一次无法解释地湿了眼眶。“那不是个愚蠢的游戏，Eddy，”他低语道，朝Eddy仍握在手里的纸片点点头。“那只是跟着感觉。没有规则。”

Eddy伸出手触碰他，摘下他的眼镜，用拇指抹去Brett的眼泪，难以言说地头晕目眩，满心惊叹。他用两手捧住Brett的脸，然后用力地咬住自己的下唇——但这么做并没有让他回到现实，真要说的话，他感觉自己就要向下坠落。

于是他这么做了——他向前凑近吻上Brett，仿佛他一直就有意这么做，仿佛Brett就意在这样被他亲吻，所有一切都朦胧而不真实却同时又如此明亮而锐利，那种曾经在他胸腔之下纠结在一起情感终于全然解开的感觉——当Eddy用他发着抖的嘴唇亲吻Brett的时候——是他所经历过的最好的东西。Brett靠近了些，他们分享的拥抱和半小时前别无二致，Eddy用力地抽气，模糊地想到它分明早就在那里。Brett已经……有多久了呢？眼中是释然、愤怒以及震撼和惊慌失措，还有意识到他是多么幸福带来的眼泪，他无法感受到所有情感的同时又被这一切淹没。

Brett在亲吻中喃喃着什么，用双手抚过Eddy的后背；他每一次温暖的触碰都在洗刷着那些仍旧蚕食着Eddy的一切。

Eddy从心底知道他说了什么。到头来，那也并不是什么他从未听见过的话语。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 所以那张真心话到底是什么，会让Brett脸红而让Eddy后悔没有选呢？  
> ↓↓
> 
> 你对这个房间里的什么人有感觉吗？


End file.
